


Sebastian Gets Riled Up

by theanonauthorfanfic



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom, seb stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanonauthorfanfic/pseuds/theanonauthorfanfic
Summary: Y/N works on getting Sebastian riled up after being away from each other while he is filming.





	Sebastian Gets Riled Up

 

Sebastian was looking forward to coming home after a long day of shooting. He had the next few days off. He was excited that Y/n was coming to LA to be able to spend some time with him before he heads back to shooting his new project. Y/n and 3Sebastian had been together for about 3 months. He made a heavy connection with you when they both met because Y/n came to Don to train. Sebastian got to know her and they bonded. It took him 2 months to realize that he truly enjoyed her company and wanted to make their friendship something more. He was almost bouncing when he left set and headed back to his hotel he was staying at while he filmed. He had his clothes strewn about the room since he was shooting 16-18 hours in a day or more. Sebastian sighed as he headed up to his room.

Y/n was finally in LA to spend the 4 days that Sebastian had off with him. You had missed him dearly when you were left in NYC while he traveled here to film. Y/n knew it was going to be hard dating an actor especially one of Sebastian’s caliber. You had enjoyed the relationship that you and Sebastian had. Y/n had showered and was sitting in your matching black lace bra and panties at the desk so she could put on your makeup. Y/n heard the door open and you smiled to yourself.

“Sebastian,” Y/n sang softly.

Sebastian smiled. He was shocked y/n was already here in his room. “You surprise me baby girl,” Sebastian spoke softly as he came up behind her hugging you.

Y/n giggled, “I wanted to surprise you sweetheart. You have been working so hard and need to relax. We are going out to dinner and then we get to enjoy each other for 4 days.”

“I can’t wait to be able to relax and enjoy not having to work while I have you all to myself,” Sebastian kissed Y/n softly. Y/n cupped his cheek and smiled against his lips.

“You need to shower and get ready Seb,” Y/n shooed him to the bathroom. Sebastian laughed and ducked in to take his shower.

Y/n finished putting on her makeup and slid into the dress you had planned for his evening. You were hoping it would rile up Sebastian and get him all hot under the collar. Sebastian was done with his shower and came out into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. He headed to get clothes to wear to dinner. When he finally placed them on the bed he looked over and saw Y/n dressed in this red, low cut dress that barely reached under your ass. Sebastian was not wanting Y/n to get looked at by anyone else than him.

“ **You’re not going out in that outfit Y/N,”** Sebastian firmly acknowledged.

  
“Why not Seb,” Y/n smirked.

Sebastian walked to face you and backed you into the wall. “You know why baby. I only get to look at you like that,” Sebastian put his foot down.

“I thought you would like this dress,” Y/n teased.

“Oh, I love this dress but its for my eyes-only kitty cat,” Sebastian dominantly spoke.

Y/n shivered and pushed against Sebastian. “I am going out like this. You can’t stop me,” Y/n was being a brat.

Sebastian growled and placed his hand on your neck making you look stare into his eyes. “You will do as I say princess,” he pushed back. Y/n pouted and rolled her eyes. **“Don’t give me that look,”** Sebastian was putting Y/n in her place.

Y/n pushed Sebastian away. He let you go and you grabbed your purse. Sebastian lunged forward and yanked the purse out of your hands. “Hey, no fair,” Y/n yelled.

Sebastian taunted Y/n, “You want me to give you your purse back. Make me sweetheart.”

Y/n was frustrated and stomped her foot. “Sebastian, you didn’t have to take my purse,” Y/n whined. Sebastian tilted his head to the side and chuckled.

“What’s the matter kitty cat,” Sebastian responded jokingly. Y/n didn’t say anything as he jumped on Sebastian trying to get her purse back. Sebastian tutted, “No baby. You aren’t getting that purse back.”

Y/N pushed her body against his. Sebastian tossed her purse away from your reach and slowly backed Y/N back into a corner. Y/N looked around to try and get out of it and made a move to dodge to his left and you were blocked.

“You’re not being a good girl Y/N,” Sebastian growled grabbing her jaw making you look at him. “Open your eyes. You are not allowed to close them.” Y/n didn’t say anything she just slowly opened her eyes knowing she was a mouse who was caught by a cat. Predator and prey. Sebastian was riled up and turned on as all hell right now. He wanted to bend her over the chair in his room and fuck you until she screamed for him.

“We are going to miss our dinner reservations Seb,” Y/n responded trying not to show him how he turned you on with his dominating.

Sebastian’s eyes clouded over with lust as he leaned down to whisper in your ear **, “I really don’t care. You still look hot and I’m trying not to fuck you senseless right now.”** He nipped at your ear. “You make me want to bend you over and fuck you hard. I also want to spank your as until my hand makes your ass a pretty shade of red.”

Y/n shivered and Sebastian caught on and slid his left hand up your thigh. “Please Seb please,” Y/n begged.

Sebastian smirked, “Oh princess, you already are begging. I bet you are already dripping baby girl.” He slid his hand further until he reached Y/n lace panties. “Mmmm, lace and you are soaked kitty cat.” Sebastian rubbed your pussy through the lace. Y/N moaned and bucked her hips looking for more friction. Sebastian tore off your panties with brute strength.

Sebastian groaned as he slipped his finger into your wet lips rubbing her swollen clit. He thought about fucking you hard and fast until she was a crying mess for him. He slowly moved his fingers down to your opening pushing them in as his thumb worked your clit.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Y/n let slip and Sebastian speed up how he was massaging your spot and clit. Y/N bucked her hips grinding them to feel her orgasm build. He was trying to get it to crest when Sebastian pulled his fingers out. Y/N whined.

“Fuck baby girl. I want to feel you cum on my cock,” Sebastian spoke rapidly. He pulled back and looked at your dress. In one swift move he tore it off. The towel he was wearing was thrown to the floor as he picked Y/n up and thrusted in with swift motion of his hips. Sebastian groaned as Y/N moaned as he filled her to the hilt. “Fuck Y/n you’re already squeezing me. I want you to cum baby. Soak my hard cock with your juices princess.” Sebastian pistoned his hips hard stroking your g-spot with his hard, throbbing member every time he moved his hips.

Y/n gripped his shoulders as her legs tightened around his hips. “Fuck, right there. Make me cum daddy. I’ll be your good girl and soak your dick,” Y/n rambled.

“My god kitty cat. I can already feel you milking me. Fuck, baby girl you are going to make me cum,” Sebastian spewed. He pounded into you with such force that you arched back against the wall. You weren’t going to last much long. Sebastian felt you spasm and reached down and rubbed your clit fast.

Y/n moaned and cum hard on his cock. “Fuck daddy. Don’t stop please don’t stop,” Y/N babbled. Sebastian sped up his hips until he felt his balls draw up and ready to explode.

“Fuck Y/N I am going to fill you up baby girl. You feel so good around me, “Sebastian grunted. He thrusted twice more before he painted your walls white. You were shaky and so was he after his orgasm. He slid you both down to the floor.

Once you both had come down from your high. Y/N spoke softly, “Hi.” You stroked his face and stared into his eyes.

Sebastian petted your hair, “Hi back.” You both panted and stayed wrapped up in each other the entire 4 days. You both didn’t leave the hotel much those days.


End file.
